Brownberry Food Farms
Grain Farms Sundae Farm Bruce (M 65) and Whilma Sundae (F 61) run this grain farm with their two sons and three daughters. Their children are Clemence (M 32), Sandra (F 29), Joeseph (M 22), Raechel (F 21) and Nini (F 20). This is the largest of the grain farms and each year, a dozen or so families send their children here in hopes of having them work the farms for good pay. DeVerin Farm Reagh DeVerin (M 70) amd Selia DeVerin (F 169 elf) own this farm. They hire help each year to work it alongside Reagh. While Reagh isn't getting around as much, he still wants his hand in everything and likes to know what is going on. Legume Farms Five smaller farms handle legumes which the town is known for. A handful of gardens try to add to them, however the five main legume farms are: * The Bamov Farm - Luke (M 55) and Lara (F 57) run this farm with hired help. * The Korhen Farm - Nod (M 64) and Lihoh (F57) run this farm along with their sons Cerinzo (M 35) and Gradey (M 33). Cerinzo is waiting patiently to take over the farm when his father allows. * The Nirsk Farm - Sal (M 43 halfling) runs this farm with hired help. * The Beartail Farm - Reth (M 37) and his son, Gable (M15) run this farm while Reth's wife, Fae (F 37) works in the Brownberry militia. * The Rudz Farm - Blaize (M 36) and Polly (F 26) started this farm up recently. Blaize doesn't like spending money and they have not had the money to hire help so they have been doing everything they can to keep up with it. Animal Farms Rudz's Meats Ronrulbel Rudz (M 47) is the current owner of this cattle ranch. His family has been in charge of these lands for five generations. He is single but willing to court someone able to handle themselves around the cows and steers. Most of the work is done by hired hands who also live at the property. Hellstalker Sheep Sterdarn Hellstalker (M 52) owns the land and a few dozen sheep. He and his hired hands keep the Western surrounding area in good supply of wool. Hellstalker isn't his real name. He once tried to be an adventurer and changed it but found life as a farmer was more to his liking. He kept the new name to remind him of the day he saw a skeleton. Talking about that day brings a smile to his face even if he ran at the sight of it. Gluz Sheep Varcer (M 152 elf) and his wife, Dirri (F 52) took over this farm when Dirri's first husband died 20 years earlier in a horrible accident. Varcer has only been working with the sheep 5 years now. Dirri ran the farm with hired help every year. They still use hired help as Varcer hasn't quite gotten the hang of how to sheer the sheep correctly. They supply most of the Eastern side of Brownberry.